frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170707022657
It's much better if Elphaba Thropp grew up to be less shunned and less isolated Elphaba's antisocial, emotionally sensitive, intelligent, against social norms, usually rude to people but affable with anybody who's close to her. She may wear dark-colored clothes almost exclusively, have black hair, and seem Gothic, but she cares about her sister, Animals, and her anthropomorphic teacher and desperately wants to do good. This eventually leads to her Villainous Breakdown. She grew up shunned and isolated. Glinda becomes her first friend. She tries to keep it under control, but it really does not take much to get Elphaba sniping and shouting at those around her, and we see her temper literally explode several times over the course of the story. No doubt she became this way through having to constantly deal with people's stares and jeers. She gives off this image in her initial appearance, being a bookish girl who wears glasses and doesn't concern herself with trying to improve her appearance. Well, her father is human, but he's not an Oz native like her mother is. The fact she was born of parents from "two different worlds" was said to be the reason she was so magically gifted. Also, the tonic the Wizard had in his possession and implied to be his own creation was apparently responsible for her coloring. The attitude towards her in college. With more than a little not-so-Fantastic Racism on the side. In the musical, this is definitely the case. In the novel, this is debatable, especially early-on. Type two. She is very snarky, has a hard time expressing her feelings and seems to get along much better with Animals and animals. Elphaba is powerful for sure, but she... doesn't have the best command over her magic abilities. She can make things happen that many can only dream of doing, but aside from enchanting her broom to fly, we never see her cast a spell that exactly has the outcome she desires. This may have something to do with how her magic often reacts to her emotional outbursts. Even the broom wasn't intentional. She and Glinda expected her to grow wings like the monkeys. Implied, discussed and exhibited on one occasion. She seems to be able to make things happen unconsciously, without even thinking them. In the book, she's almost rebellious for the sake of it — she insults almost everybody. In the musical, she becomes this once she meets the Wizard and realizes the depth of his corruption, declaring "I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." and "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so / Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know!" She then begins her "campaign of terror." She's outwardly snarky and standoffish, but she shows her warmer, compassionate side towards Animals, her sister, and people show grows fond of like Glinda and Fiyero. Not even counting what went down in the first act, Elphaba has to deal with her beloved little sister not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore, saving the life of Boq by turning him into a tin-man who forever resents her for it thereafter, her favorite teacher losing his ability to speak human language, her sister getting murdered, getting into a nasty spat with Glinda that puts them at odds with each other, and finally, watching Fiyero be dragged off to be killed because of her, all the while being collectively despised and hunted for by the populace. Can anyone really blame her for going off the deep end by the time Dorothy came around? In both book and musical, her father heavily prefers Nessarose. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West was once a friendly, sensitive young girl. She's less villainous in the musical, though. The entire musical shows how an ostracized girl slowly became evil because of how society treated her. What's even worse is the fact that she never really did anything to deserve this treatment other than have an odd skin color, reject someone's ideologies based on her moral principles, and unintentionally cause damage to those she tries to help. When she turns Fiyero into a scarecrow, she finally snaps and fully embraces her evil nature. Has traits of one in the musical. She's very vitriolic to almost everyone upon first meeting, but she gets awkward and sweet around people who she hopes to impress or who show her kindness. She even gets this textbook tsundere line:Elphaba: Where is Fiyero anyway? N-not that I expected him to say goodbye to me...